Star Crossed
by Yunie-chan
Summary: What if the Star Ocean 3 characters were in the Valkyrie Profile world, and Sophia Esteed took on the role of Valkyrie? [Albel x Sophia]


Hiya! This is my first fanficcie. I thought of this whilst listening to the VP soundtrack. I've been wanting to do it for months, but haven't had the time. It probably sucks, but ah well! Don't be too harsh! lol. Please read and review! Hope everyone likes it!

Title: Star Crossed  
Pairing: Albel/Sophia  
Summary: What if the SO3 characters were in the VP world, and Sophia did the role of Lenneth Valkyrie? Albel x Sophia  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Star Ocean: Till the End of Time characters, nor do I own Valkyrie Profile or the storyline.

**Star Crossed**

-Prologue-

It was a cold and damp day, and by the looks of it, it wasn't going to change. Sophia was out doing her chores, as always.

"I need to hurry! I don't want to be yelled at by mother again.."

She runs back home, carrying the buckets full of water. Suddenly, she bumps into two men, in black suits.

"..I'm so sorry! Hey, are you..." suddenly her mother, Ryoko, slaps her.

"Watch where you're going! How dare you splash water on the guests!"

"Forgive me, mother.."

"..who were those men?" she asked. Her mother grew angry. "None of your business, girl! You've got work to do, grab your buckets and hurry up!"

* * *

Sophia was trying to get to sleep, when all the sudden, Albel, a boy who lived next door, appeared at her window. Sophia looked at him, curious as to what he was doing over here at this hour. 

"What's going on, Albel? Do you have any idea what time it is..."

Albel put his finger to his lip. "Shh! Be quite! Sophia, we've got to run! Come, hurry!"

Sophia looked at him, confused by what he was saying. "What are you talking about, Albel?"

"Listen to me, your parents they- sold you.."

Suddenly, the door to Sophia's room opened, it was her mother.

"What are you doing to my daughter!"

Albel looks at Sophia. "Come on!" He grabs her arm, and pulls her out the window.

* * *

"Albel... I,.. I want to go home..." Albel looks confused. "How can you say that!" 

Sophia looks up at him. "I haven't heard anything about this from Mother.. are you sure this isn't a misunderstanding? About being sold..." She looks down. "She must be so worried about me right now..."

She walks closer to Albel. "...Albel?"

"You've seen the men in the black suits, haven't you? They've come to my house too! And the next day, my sister was gone. My parents didn't tell me anything." he yelled.

Sophia looked confused. "What? But everyone said she had a disease..."

"Oh? Have you ever heard of a disease that makes you disappear? Anyway, my family has no money for doctors?"

Sophia stood there in silence. Albel continued. "I just... don't want to lose you." Sophia looks up at him. "Albel... Then let's run away! Far away! I'll go anywhere with you, Albel..."

* * *

Albel turns to Sophia. "Where do you think we are?" 

Sophia shrugs. "I don't know... What will become of us now?"

Albel didn't say anything, instead, just kept on walking. Eventually, they arrived in what looked like a beautiful field of flowers. Albel looked around. "Where...?"

Sophia ran in the middle of the field and twirled around. "It's so beauitful! Do you think this might be..." she looked back at him. "..Heaven?"

Albel yelled at her. "It's bad luck to say such things!" Sophia only giggled. "Teehee. I'm sorry..."

Albel then looked at the flowers closer, and suddenly realized what they were. "Sophia! We have to get out of here! These flowers, all of them, they're..." he stopped for a second. "..Weeping Lilies"

Sophia looked back at him. "Weeping Lilies?" Albel continued. "That's right. If we stay here their poison will kill us!" He looked at Sophia. "Sophia..?"

"If I were to fall asleep here, would I just... slip away?" Albel looked at her, shocked by what she was saying. "Wh..what..?" he asked.

Sophia started to cry. "I can't stand it any longer! No matter how hard I've tried... My parents have never treated me with kindness!" She continues. "If you care about me so much, Albel. Do you think... Do you think we might be reborn? That we might be reborn...together?"

Albel said nothing, but looked at her while holding her in his arms. Sophia continued. "I'm so glad to have known you, Albel. But I have too many bad memories. I just.. want to forget... Forget.. Forget it...all..." She collapses. Albel holds her tighter. "No! Wake up! I won't have it! You want to forget? Would you forget me too, Sophia?"

Crying, he screams out her name.

-End of Prologue-

* * *

A/N: There ya go! Prologue is done! Didn't take that long either..Anyway, currently working on Chapter 1! It should be done soon! If anyone has any suggestions as to anymore SO3 characters I can add, then by all means, let me know. I'll consider any suggestions anyone has! Sayounara, until next time! Btw, does anyone know why I can't insert 's, 's and ect? It takes them out for some reason. If anyone knows and could tell me, that'd be great! 


End file.
